Shopping
by AllyLobster
Summary: Kate takes Rick on a fun shopping trip, but she doesn't honestly expect him to follow the rules for the whole time, does she?


**Here's a fun and smutty one or maybe two shot for you lovelies. **

* * *

"Kate, what are we doing here?" Rick asked as he looked around the store.

"We're shopping, Rick."

"I can assure you that I don't need anything here." Rick said as Kate added another item to her pile.

"I should hope not, unless there's something you're not telling me." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled coyly.

Rick shook his head. "You know there's not. But really, why am I here? Something tells me you were able to do this before we started dating."

Kate nodded. "You're right. But back then, I didn't have you to tell me if you liked something or not."

"And you still won't, because I have a hard time believing you're just going to try those on out here."

Kate laughed. "You can be really stupid sometimes, Rick. I'm not trying these on out here, you're right. But you're coming into the dressing room with me."

Rick looked at her for a moment. "Is that even allowed?"

Kate smirked as she added to her pile again. "It doesn't say it's not allowed."

"Kate!" Rick said, doing his best to appear scandalized.

"Oh, hush, Writer Boy. And I never said you could touch. You'll have to sit there and watch me try all these on, and you won't be able to touch me." Kate said as she brushed past him.

Rick stood rooted in his spot for a moment as he watched Kate walk past him. She seemed to notice he wasn't following her, so she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You comin', Rick?"

Rick shook himself out of his stupor and nodded before he hurried after her. She led him down the hallway to the last dressing room, and after they were inside, she directed him to sit on the bench.

"Are you sure this is ok?" He asked.

"Rick, we're the only ones in the store, besides the one girl at the register. We're fine."

Rick nodded and relaxed more into his seat. When he was comfortable, he realized that Kate had been watching him settle into his seat, so he brought one hand up and waved it, indicating for her to start. "I'm ready for my show." He said with a cocky smile.

Kate rolled her eyes and hung up everything in the pile. "Good. But remember, no touching. And if that proves to be too difficult for you, I brought my handcuffs."

Rick's eyes widened, and he nodded excitedly. Kate shook her head before she brought her hands up to her shirt and began to slowly pull it off. When she was done, she turned so her back was toward Rick, and she began shimmying out of her pants. As she continued pulling them down her legs, Kate gave her butt an extra wiggle, just to make sure he was paying attention. When her clothes were off, she turned to face him in nothing more than her lacy black bra and matching thong. Rick's eyes had gone wide, and he didn't seem capable of tearing his eyes away from her chest.

Kate smiled to herself as she reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. She let the garment fall to the floor, and she stood in front of Rick for a moment, allowing him to thoroughly look her over. When she'd decided he'd had enough time to look, Kate turned around and pulled the first item off its hanger. It was a black corset, and Kate easily laced it up before she turned back to Rick.

"What do you think, Ricky?" She asked in a husky tone that went straight to his groin.

"That's a stupid question." Rick managed to get out after a moment of staring at Kate. "I like it."

Kate nodded and undid the corset, allowing it to fall to the ground before she reached over and grabbed the next item, a hot pink bra which, after she'd fastened it, made her breasts look at least a full cup size bigger.

Rick seemed lost for words when it came time for his opinion, so he simply nodded, and a wolfish grin crossed his face when Kate added a set of matching panties.

The little game continued until Kate had tried on everything she'd brought into the dressing room. There was a pile of things Rick managed to insist he'd be buying her, even if he hadn't been able to say much with actual words. There was also a small pile of things Kate decided not to get, mainly because they were uncomfortable.

As Kate was pulling her clothes back on, Rick couldn't help himself and he reached out to run his thumb over her nipple. Kate hissed at the contact, and for a moment Rick was concerned that she would pull her handcuffs out, but when he looked at her eyes, he saw that she was just as aroused as he was.

Before they knew what was happening, Kate was pressed up against a wall with one of Rick's legs between hers. Rick pressed his mouth firmly to Kate's and after a moment, his tongue swept across her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. When she granted it, their tongues tangled and battled for dominance. Rick broke away and trailed his mouth down her neck before coming to rest at her collarbone. While his mouth worked over the place where her neck and shoulder met, Rick's right hand dropped to her hip and trailed lightly over the skin just above her thong. Kate thrust her hips up into his touch, and Rick finally relented.

He slid two fingers into her underwear and stroked softly over her slit. "Fuck, Kate." He groaned. "You're dripping."

"Did you think that was just for you?" Kate asked.

Rick chuckled softly and continued tracing his fingers over her slit, while occasionally rubbing a circle or two over her clit. Finally, Kate had had enough.

"Rick." She whimpered softly. "Please."

While he normally would have dragged it out, made her tell him exactly and explicitly what she wanted him to do, Rick was just as desperate. He wanted to get her back to the loft and thoroughly pound her into the mattress, so he decided to give her what she wanted. He slowly slid two fingers into her core, hissing when he felt her tighten around him.

"Yes." Kate groaned as she let her head fall back and land on the wall. Rick smiled and brought his mouth to her throat. He nibbled under her jaw for a moment while his fingers pumped in and out of her body.

When she got closer to the edge, Rick brought his thumb to rest on her clit, and he gently circled the bundle of nerves. Kate let her head fall forward and she sank her teeth into his shoulder to avoid crying out as she went flying over the edge. Rick gently worked her down, before he pulled his fingers out, much to Kate's displeasure.

"No." She whimpered.

Rick smiled as he lazily kissed her lips. "What do you want, Kate?" He whispered.

"More." She said as she tried to grind down on his leg, but Rick was expecting it, so he managed to pull his leg away in time.

"Rick." She whined. "Please."

"Later, Kate."

"No. Now."

Rick laughed and after he gave her another kiss, he stepped away and grabbed her clothes. "Come on, get dressed."

Kate looked like she was going to complain, but she grabbed her clothes from him and put them on, all while muttering something about men being horrible creatures.

When she was dressed, Kate tried to grab the pile of clothes Rick wanted to buy her, but he blocked her path and crowded her against the wall.

"I have every intention of taking you against my front door, and on my desk, and against my bedroom door. And then I'm going to lay you out on my bed and trace every inch of your body with my lips and tongue. But if you'd rather do that here, then by all means, Kate."

Kate shivered as his words sunk in, and she shook her head. "Not here."

"That's what I thought." Rick said as he stepped away and grabbed the pile of clothes. He stepped out of the dressing room and walked to the counter with Kate right behind him. The girl at the register gave them a look as Rick pulled out his card to pay for the items, but she didn't say anything.

When everything had been paid for and bagged up, Rick took the bags and walked with Kate out of the store. "So, do you want to go get lunch?" He asked.

"No. I want you to take me home." Kate said.

"Later, Kate." Rick reminded her. "I never said when."

Kate looked at him in shock. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Just think of it this way," Rick said as he turned and started walking toward a cafe they both liked. "When we do get home, all the waiting will have been worth it."

Kate sighed, but she followed him anyway. And she knew from past experience that he was right. Which meant that she was in for a very long lunch.

* * *

**There will be more smut in the next chapter, just so you know.**

**Have an idea for a story? Let me know! I'll do my best to get it done in a timely manner, but I'm starting college tomorrow, so it might take a little longer. But it will be posted! Eventually.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
